


Sunbeams Will Soon Smile Through

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time together before the start of the day.</p>
<p>Title taken from musical film Singin' in the Rain (was considering just going with Good Morning)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunbeams Will Soon Smile Through

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [justjasper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper): lazy morning (any pairing)  
> Reblog on tumblr [here](http://yetanothercriminalmindsfanatic.tumblr.com/post/140985569573).

It was by habit that Bull woke up with the beginnings of the day, but, unlike most mornings, he made no move to vacate his bed to go about his usual business. He, Dorian, and Varric had just returned with the Inquisitor from the Fallow Mire the night before. Krem and the boys were off in Orlais on a task for the spymaster.

And despite having only just returned, the Inquisitor was to head out to the Winter Palace, taking Sera, Cassandra, and Solas with him. _Thank Koslun_.

He looked down at his chest, keeping his breathing slow and even. Just watching the still sleeping man lying partially on him, mussed hair sticking every which way.

They were too exhausted to do anything when they returned, and had just tumbled into bed, snuggling— though Dorian would adamantly deny that he did any such sort— until they fell asleep.

As if on cue, his stomach rumbled.

“Maker, it’s too early, even for breakfast,” the smaller man groused, shifting to press himself even closer to the Bull.

“Either that, or we’re _really_ late for dinner,” he replied, stifling the impulse to laugh. No matter what time it was, his kadan was _not_ a morning person.

“Yes, well we did push hard in order to avoid another night in tents.” Dorian still had his head on Bull’s chest, but had gestured with his hand as he spoke. “You must admit, sleeping in a warm and dry bed is preferable to lying on the ground with rocks poking into your back, and waking up to find the continuous onslaught of rain had found its way inside the tent.”

Bull grunted. Point made. It was as if a lake had formed around him overnight. Fortunately, their belongings were at the other end of the tent, on somewhat higher ground. Only the bottommost items in both packs were waterlogged as the water had made its way across to the sleeping men.

“Now,” punctuating his statement with light but firm pats to Bull’s belly, Dorian continued, “seeing as we’re not hurrying around in the foreseeable near future, I suggest we make use of it and catch up on our sleep.”

Bull grinned, and the hand he had around Dorian shifted lower. “I can think of a better use of our free time.”

Dorian finally raised his head to shoot him a glare. The effect was ruined by his sleep-messed hair and moustache, and the lust in the silvery grey eyes. “You insatiable beast!”

“You like it!”


End file.
